pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Una gran aventura/Cap.11
Despues de entrar en el portal, todos caen en un lugar extraño Archivo:Yen_ranger.pngQue-que es es este lugar? No es nuestra union ranger... D: Archivo:Kari_Ranger.pngNo lo se, parece un...palacio Archivo:Black_NB.pngSi, eso parece... pero, me esta entrando sueño... Zzzzzz Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.pngZzzzzzz Todos se duermen, incluso los pokemon De repente, aparecen 2 personas Archivo:Black_Ranger.png:Bienvenido al Castillo de los Sueños,un lugar que hace que te duermas y sueñes con cosas que te hacen sufrir.A veces, sueñas con cosas que te han pasado y te hacen mucho daño. Archivo:Kurode.pngJajajajajajaja Sueño de Kurode: Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.pngSeñora, danos a tus hijos o si no... Archivo:Señorita_aroma.pngNO! son mis hijos y no los entregare!!! Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.pngTu lo as buscado...*le pega muy fuerte a la mujer y la deja insconciente*Ahora niños, os cojere. Archivo:Preescolar_(niño)_NB.png(Kurode)Nooo!! dejame!!!! Archivo:Preescolar_2.png(El hermano de Kurode) Dejanos!!!!! Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.pngCallaos Niños asquerosos, o quedareis como vuestra madre Archivo:Preescolar_(niño)_NB.pngArchivo:Preescolar_2.pngDejanos D`: Fin Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png*'''mientras se duerme se retuerze y suda* '''Sueño de Rebecca Archivo:Anabel_Ranger.png*'atada*Soltadme!! Dejadme en paz!!! Archivo:Black_Ranger.pngMe gusta tu poder, y eres muy inteligente jajajaja, Ahora seras miembro de los "The BlackS" *saca el pincel y dibuja una llama negra que va hacia Rebecca* 'Archivo:Anabel_Ranger.png:Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Fin Archivo:Anabel_Ranger.png*'''se retuerce y suda mucho mientras duerme* '''Sueño de Ryan: Archivo:Ryan.gifYa estamos aqui!!! ya hemos vuelto de la mision!! Nadie contesta Archivo:Ryan.gifhola?hay alguien? Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png*Contesta muy seriamente*Si... Archivo:Ryan.gifQue pasa? Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png'Te lo dire muy claro:Yo y todos te odiamos.VETE DE NUESTRA UNION Y DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS!! Archivo:Ryan.gifQue???!! 'Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.pngVETE! Archivo:Ryan.gif:Adios...*Se va* Fin Archivo:Ryan.gif*Se retuerce y suda mucho mientras duerme* Sueño de Alex Archivo:Aura_E.pnghoy he quedado con Leon!! :D*SE va* Al rato: Archivo:Leonn.png:Hola alex,sere breve:Te he invitado para decirte una cosa:Te odio, no quiero ser tu amigo, y mucho menos, tu novio... Archivo:Aura_E.pngQUEEEE??pero que te hecho? Archivo:Leonn.png:Nada, simplemente TE ODIO*Se va* Archivo:Aura_E.pngD`: Fin Archivo:Aura_E.png*se retierce y suda mientras duerme* DEspues sigo =D Sueño de Sakura Archivo:Inverna_By_Mega.pngFresita, donde estas?Fresita?!! Archivo:Sawsbuck_NB.gifSakura, me voy.Me voy de aventuras y a buscar un nuevo compañero Archivo:Inverna_By_Mega.pngNo! no te vayas!! Fresita!!! Archivo:Sawsbuck_NB.gif*Se va volando(si volando X3)* Fin Archivo:Inverna_By_Mega.png*se retuerce y suda mientras duerme* Sueño de Paula Archivo:Paula_Ranger.pngAi mi Dundee que bonito es!!oye dundee, te pasa algo raro hoy... Archivo:Warubiaru_NB.pngAarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!!*te comooooo!* Archivo:Paula_Ranger.pngahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Archivo:Warubiaru_NB.pngSe come a Paula* Fin *Archivo:Paula_Ranger.pngse retuerce y suda mientras duerme* Sueño de Alex y Leo, que estan fusionados los 2 sueños =D Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.png*construyendo algo raro*la la la Archivo:Black_NB.pngA ver, que es eso?*lo rompe sin querer* Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.pngArrrhhh!! mira lo que as hecho!!!eres un inutil patetico!!! Archivo:Black_NB.pngyo no hize nada!! y eso lo seras tu!! Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.pngahhhhh!! vete de esta Union ranger!! Archivo:Black_NB.pngPues vale!!*se va* Un rato despues Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png'Oye Leo, y Alex? Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.pngLo eché 'Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.pngFurioso*'que lo echaste??!!!! eres un inutil patetico vete de esta Union!! Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.pngPero...pero... 'Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.pngFUERA!!!!! Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.pngVale...*se va* Fin Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.pngArchivo:Black_NB.png*se retuercen y sudan mientras duermen* Sueño de Yen: Archivo:Yen_ranger.png:*corriendo por todos lados muy nerviosa*hola? hay alguien? hola??*nerviosa y sin saber que hacer*No hay nadie ni por la calle ni en la union ranger, ni en el centro pokemon ni en a tienda!! Archivo:Yen_ranger.png*enciende la tele**no se ve nada* aaaahhh!! no ai nadie en el mundo!!! Archivo:Yen_ranger.png*llama por telefono a todos los que tiene, pero no hay nadie*ahhh!!Buscare a mi pokemon. Charizard? charizard donde estas? charizard!!!!!!!lapras,fresita!!! togeru o quiensea por favor que apaarezca!!Socorro!! estoy sola en el mundo!!! Fin Archivo:Yen_ranger.png*se retuerce y suda mientras duerme* Sueño de Kari Archivo:Kari_Ranger.pngTogeru?? donde estas? me rindo, tu ganas al escondite =D Archivo:Togekiss_NB.pngToge! Archivo:Kari_Ranger.pngAqui estas! =D Archivo:Togekiss_NB.pngToge >=D *dispara una rafaga de viento hacia kari* Archivo:Kari_Ranger.png*sale volando* Aaaaaaaaaaagg!!!!!!!!! *cae en una selva* Archivo:Kari_Ranger.pngPero a donde me a mandado togeru!!a una selva, que miedo D: Archivo:Carnivine_Pt.png(x100) Carnavait!! carnavait!!*que rica estara esa chica >=D* Archivo:Kari_Ranger.png:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! socorroooooo, que me comen!!!!!! Fin Archivo:Kari_Ranger.png*se despierta chillando y llena de sudor* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! que sueño mas malo!!ahh! todos estan soñando pesadillas!! tengo que despertarlos!! *despierta a Kurode* Kurode, kurode!! despierta! Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.pngAhhhh!!'solo era un recuerdo.... ufff!! Archivo:Kari_Ranger.pngUn recuerdo? yo creia que tenias una pesadilla 'Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png'mmm...nada, dejalo.hay que despertar a todos,vamos!!! Archivo:Kari_Ranger.pngOk! despiertan a todos y empiezan a hablar Archivo:Yen_ranger.pngme alegro de que fuera una pesadilla =D Archivo:Black_NB.pngSi y yo 'Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png'ueno chicos tenemos que dajr de hablar.Me e dado cuenta de que este mundo te hace soñar cosas feas o te hace revivir cosas malas.Tenemos que salir de aqui, y sobre todo, no dormirnos. Archivo:Aura_E.pngquizas si pensamos con algo bonito podamos salir 'Archivo:Anabel_Ranger.png'''eso es!! pensemos en cosas bonitas Todos se cogen de la mano y piensan en algo que les haga felices, no pondre sus pensamientos porque son pensamientos privados, solo pondremos el de kurode, que es el unico que tiene mas o menos importancia X3 Archivo:Aura_E.pngoye, que nuestros pensamientos son importantes e? Si, si XD bueno: '''Pensamiento de Kurode Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png'aquel dia que nos secuestraron a mi hermano y a mi, lo pase muy mal... pero ocurrio algo que me alegro un poquito el dia: Archivo:Preescolar_(niño)_NB.pngArchivo:Preescolar_2.png*subidos en un coche*Sueltanos!!!!! queremos con mama!! Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.pngQue no!! pararemos aqui. Se bajan todos Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.pngHe compi, mira, 2 chicos que me encontre junto con su mami en la cabaña de la montaña. Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.png(este es otro ladron, ladron 2)Jajaja perfecto, yo vendere por Kanto a uno de ellos y tu iras a Sinnoh a vender al otro.Jijiji nos haremos ricos. Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.png(ladron 1) Ok*coge a kurode* Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.png(ladron 2) coge al hermano de Kurode* adios amigo ?:ehh! que haceis, deteneros, soy ranger!! Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.png(ladron 2)upps yo me teletransporto con el chico*tira una pokeball, sale un Kirlia y usa teletransporte* Archivo:Caty_(Ranger).png:Maldicion!!uno escapo!! tu! suelta al niño!! Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.pngnunca! Archivo:Caty_(Ranger).pngGyarados!! haz lo que tengas que hacer con el!! Archivo:Gyarados_NB.gif*usa ciclon contra el ladron* Archivo:Ladron_OCPA.png*despega XD* Archivo:Caty_(Ranger).pngHola chico, estas bien?te llevare a a la Union para que te cuiden^^y a tu hermano lo encontraremos pronto, y atu madre tambien Archivo:Preescolar_(niño)_NB.pngvale...(que buenos son los ranger... de mayor sere ranger y si todavia no han encontrado a mi ermano, lo encontrare yo!) Archivo:Caty_(Ranger).pngOye chico,como se llama tu hermano? Archivo:Preescolar_(niño)_NB.pngSlam, pero no le gusta su nombre, prefiere que le digan M de Mega X3 Archivo:Caty_(Ranger).pngOk, vale Kurode despierta de repente de su pensamiento* 'Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.pngAhhh!! '''M es mi...mi...hermano.Al fin mi sueño se a hecho realidad.Ahora, juro que lo salvare del poder del mal. otro pensamiento importante: '''Pensamiento de Sakura Archivo:Inverna_By_Mega.png*sale tirada en el suelo con ropa vieja y de pobre*Ayuda por favor Archivo:Deerling_NB.png*sale igual que sakura*deeer Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.pngO.o oye chica, que te pasa? Archivo:Inverna_By_Mega.pngpues soy pobre....llevo caminando años junto con mi deerling, siendo pobre y sin ninguna compañia.Llevo varios dias sin comida D: Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png'te contare algo:no tegno padres y me criado en el centro pokemon con la enfermera.ahora que tengo 11 años e decidido cumlir mi sueño:ser ranger y formar una Union,quieres unirte? Archivo:Inverna_By_Mega.pngsi, por favor, tendre dinero!! 'Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.png'a partir de ahora seremos amigos y compañeros, pero para que la gente no piense nada raro, diras que eres mi hermana perdida a TODOS Archivo:Inverna_By_Mega.pngvale Sakura despierta de su pensamiento Archivo:Inverna_By_Mega.pngKurode fue quien me acogio y me dio dinero, tengo que estar agradecido de el =) Y asi, todos soñaron con algo encantador hasta que... Archivo:Ryan.gifchicos mirad!!un portal!!! 'Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.pngentremos *todos entran* y asi, entraron y empezaron a caer por un agujero Archivo:Ranger_by_Mega.pngotra vez no @.@ Todos:XD Y asi, termina este capitulo,un capitulo que nos a enseñado cosas que nos an dejado boquiabiertos, como lo del secuestro de Kurode y su hermano y Sakura que era una vagabunda que fue acogida or Kurode.A donde iran ahora nuestros amigos? Continuara.